


Tale As Old As Time

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are planning a team dinner, too bad Tony doesn't know a certain someone is planning it just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale As Old As Time

"Hey... Tony?" He hears a voice say nervously behind him.

"Bruce, how many times do I have to tell you, you're welcome in the lab anytime you want." He says before turning around and looking at the other man. Oddly, he seems more nervous than usual, unconciously wringing his hands together as he stares at the floor. "Everything alright there?"

"Yeah, yeah." He says giving a forced laugh. "Me and some of the rest of the team were just talking-"

"Hell, this is an awful intervention. And trust me, I've had them before." He says with a smirk, leaning back against his work table.

"Oh, no no no," Bruce stammers again with a nervous laugh. "No, we were just saying we should have a team thing. A team dinner. Thing." He says with a smile.

There's something weird about his smile, although he can't quite place his finger on what it is.

"Sure, sounds great, lemme know when." He says before turning back to the engine he was currently fiddling with. He knew the classics were great and all but there was always room for improvements.

"Tomorrow!" He hears Bruce sputter out. "We're doing the team dinner tomorrow."

He turns around and eyes the fidgety man, unsure what is causing all of his weird behavior. "Well you're lucky I'm free tomorrow, I am a man in demand." He replies, smirking slightly at the other man.

"See you at 7!" Bruce says before scuttling back up the stairs. 

Strange. You think living in a building full of superheroes he'd be used to the strange and unusual by now but it always managed to throw him for a spin.

 

The next night, he barely remembers the dinner until JARVIS oh so casually reminds him. He heads to his room to attempt to wash off the oil and grease currently adhered to his body. 

While he's in the shower, definitely not singing, JARVIS interrupts with a message "Sir, I have just been informed Miss Romanoff and Mr. Bird Brain as you refer to him have been called away on a mission."

"Damnit JARVIS, do they not understand the whole team dinner thing?" He says as he accidentaly gets shampoo in his eyes.

"Apparently duty calls sir. Or Iron Pain in my Ass as Mr. Bird Brain calls you."

Tony just glares at the shower, as well as he can while still getting shampoo out of his eye. "So the dinner is off then?" He says with a sigh.

"No, sir, the others still insist on it."

"Great. Just what I need." He says as he reaches for his conditioner. Dinner with the God of obliviousness, Bruce and... Steve.

Frickin Captain I wear pants so tight you can't help but think about what I look like underneath them.

Captain I'm practically a relic and somehow the most adorable thing you've ever seen.

Captain I'm gonna be such a huge pain in your ass you can't help but really really like me, maybe even love me.

For the past two months, he's been doing his damn best to avoid him, stupid Steve Rogers, to try and drink away the feelings he can't ignore about the other man. But its harder than you might think, they have missions together and then the obligatory movie night (which Natasha instilled and he is still too afraid to miss the second she gives him that look), they train together.

Luckily, he's managed to avoid any one on one time, where Steve might notice the way his eyes lingered, how he unconciously licked his lips when he was around him, how his cheeks flushed ever so slightly when he started to imagine what he looked like underneath those stupidly hot sweatpants.

He finally exits the shower, drying himself off with a tower as he hears JARVIS interrupt yet again "Sir, I am so sorry to inform you, but Thor has been called back to Asgard."

"Seriously JARIVS?!"

"Apparently his realm needs him, he also apologizes for the door he broke in his eager exit."

"Fuck... well order another one." He says, thinking of the numerous bills Thor has already racked up. "At least Bruce will still be there." He murmurs under his breath.

He dresses quickly, noticing how late he is running. He grabs a nice burgundy shirt and throws on a pair of black pants before rushing back to the bathroom to check his hair a second time.

Which is completely stupid, why should he care how he looks?

By the time he actually makes it to the dining room, its twenty past seven.

Which is why he is even more surprised to find only Steve at the table.

Lit only by candlelight.

Alone.

"Sorry I'm... late." He says, looking around for any sign of Bruce.

"No problem, really." Steve says, clearing his throat.

"Do you know where Bruce is?" He says, his voice cracking a bit, which he swears isn't out of nervousness.

"Um, yeah, actually he came in here about twenty minutes ago and said something had come up." He says, looking down at the linen table cloth.

"Oh, oh that's... yeah." He says unsure where to look. He definitely shouldn't look at how good Steve looks in his blue button down, how his hair should look stupid that neat and comb but somehow is weirdly hot, how he blushes so slightly at the littlest thing. "Well, I guess we'll reschedule then-"

"Or-" Steve bursts out suddenly. "I mean, we both have to eat. There's food. A lot of food actually. So we could just... eat?"

He takes in Steve's face and can't help but notice how blue his eyes look in this lighting, so open and inviting, making Tony feel like he would crush him or something saying 'no, he can't even stand eating dinner with him'.

"Yeah, I could stand to eat." He says, sitting down across from Steve. And the smile he is rewarded with could nearly kill him. "So, what's for dinner Cap?"

"Steve." The other man says quietly, looking down at the table yet again. "My name is Steve."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I just..." He breaks off and swallows, unsure what to say. He never knew his nicknames really bothered the other man. 

"I know, you always do it, its just... I'm not just Captain America. I'm just me. And sometimes I need the people around me to act like I'm not just some figure for people to look up to. That I'm more underneath it." He says quietly, still not looking up from the table, folding the napkin in his lap until it looks like it might tear.

"I'm sorry... Steve." He says, which finally forces the other man to look up. "Promise I'll try to behave." He throws in a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood,

Luckily, he finally smiles. "I doubt you even know how to behave, Tony."

"Fair enough. So what's to eat?" He says.

"You know, mac and cheese, baked potatoes,  steak, donuts for dessert." Steve says, his eyes back on the table.

Well that's strange, Steve looking awkward again, and weirder still, how did he know-

"Steve?" He says suddenly, forcing the other man to look up. "Wasn't this going to be a group dinner?"

"Yes..."

"Then why is everything on the menu also on my list of favorite foods?" He looks intensely at the other man. JARVIS had long ago created that list, requested by Pepper, in case he needed to be bribed with his favorites to eat.

Suddenly the blonde blushes bright red. "I- um- I don't know what you- must be some weird coincidence-"

"Did you ask JARVIS what my favorite foods were?" He asks, not sure what to make of this.

"I should go-" Steve says as he stands up abruptly, nearly knocking the chair over in his rush to escape.

He grabs the other man's arm, unwilling to let him leave until he figures out what exactly is going on. "Steve... did you plan this?"

Suddenly, Steve sighs and his entire body relaxes, as though there's no point in fighting anymore. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Its just... you refused to ever be alone with me, so I could never talk to you. So they helped me come up with this stupid plan and I dunno..."

"They who?"

Steve blushes even redder. "The rest of the team. They knew I... They knew I liked you so they helped me plan this. They didn't really have a mission, Thor is still in this realm, and Bruce is in his apartment. I'm sorry Tony, this was really dumb." In the soft candlelight, he can still detect the one tear drop falling down Steve's cheek.

And hell if he's going to let this happen.

"Steve..." He says, crawling up on the table towards the other man. He can see him flinch slightly, as though expecting a tirade of abuse or rejection. "Steve... the reason I haven't been alone with you is because... I really really like you. And the thought of being around you, just you, and having to hide how I feel about you and the things I want to do to you-"

"Tony." Steve says suddenly, blushing at his words.

"Sorry, sorry, back to the romantic thing, it was really hard having to pretend I didn't..." Aw hell, he had gone this far, he had done more embarrasing things in his life. "Having to pretend I didn't love you." He finally chokes out.

And maybe this was a horrible idea.

Because Steve isn't really saying anything.

He's just looking at him, with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"It'd be really great if you said something right now." He mumbles out.

"Sorry, sorry, I just never really though... really?" Steve says, looking at him cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, really..." He says, still not sure what to expect from Steve.

Still waiting.

"Steve?"

"I love you too!" Steve suddenly blurts out, his mouth rushing to meet his. He feels him hot and needy and wet, rushing to meet him.

"Fuck, Rogers." He says as he pulls away for a breath.

"I love you. I do." Steve's eyes meeting his, so blue and open and honest.

"So you just wanted the dramatic pause?" He says, giving the man a smirk just to aggravate him.

"For once in you life, shut up Tony." He says, rushing back to kiss him.

"Whatever you say, Steve Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave any comments!


End file.
